The Last Light
by thebookdreamer
Summary: Bella and Edward live in 1870s England with their family in one house. Their mothers have planned a huge wedding for Bella and Edward, and it's no secret, even Bella and Edward know. The problem is neither of them want to follow their parents wishes, and will do anything to not marry each other.
1. Prologue

**I hope everyone likes this Fanfic idea I had.**

1860-London

The two, young moms stood in the nursery holding their newborn babies. They smiled in awe as they slept. Their purple eyelids and long lashes casting shadows over their round pale cheeks.

"Oh, Renée, you realize they must marry," Elizabeth said.

"Well, of course little Isabella will marry your Edward," Renée laughed lightly.

"Finally our two families will be related by blood, and not just as old family friends, and those awful secrets our fathers had."

"Yes, that will be a wonderful day. We'll be grandmothers," Renée giggled, and so did Elizabeth.

"Oh, what will it be like? What time of the year? We'd have to have it in a local church, of course . . ." Renée and Elizabeth went on planing the huge wedding they'd have for their two newborn babies, but not knowing what their two beautiful babies could become.

**Please review you thoughts!**

**I don't mind criticism, but please keep it short and to the point, thanks.**

**I'll post again soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Normal Nothing

**Okay sorry if I caused confusion. My last post was just the prologue . This the first real chapter. **

**I hope everyone likes it! Drum roll please . . . !**

**Chapter 1**

**Normal. Nothing.**

1867

"Moooooooom!" Isabella yelled across the drawing room.

Instead of only gaining her mom's attention she wanted everyone in the room's attention.

Renée turned from the conversation to look at her seven year old daughter.

Renée had dark circles under her eyes, and the pours on her face had started to become more noticeable sence she'd had her daughter.

"What is it, Isabella?"

"Edward won't stop making those sounds with his toy," she said crossing her arms to make herself look older and more serious.

"Isabella, was humming that dreadful song," Edward said.

Elizabeth had also turned when she herd Isabella say her sons name, but now she turned to look at Renée. They said unspoken words though their eyes, like any other moms. Charlie leaned over to whisper in his wife, Renée's, ear. She nodded in agreement, then got up to ring the bell for a servant to come.

As she sat back down she said, "Isabella you've been doing this all day. I think it would be best for you to go to bed."

"But mom-"

"No, Isabella that enough for tonight. Mrs. White will be here in just a moment to take you."

"Edward you're going to bed also. You've been acting the same way as little Isabella," Edward senior cut in.

Edward gowned, but said nothing.

Then the door opened, and the maid, Mrs. White, appeared.

"You wrung for me?" she said, looking at the adults seated around the fire.

"Yes, would you mind taking Isabella and Edward to bed early? They haven't been behaving well tonight," Renée said.

"Of corse ma'am," she replied walking to the the two children, and taking their hands before quickly ushering them out the door.

Isabella's hand was soft in Mrs. White's rough callused one. Her brown hair up in the usual bun with the normal black dress, a white apron, and white cap.

She walked the kids up to their rooms while asking them questions.

"Oh dear, what did you two do this time?" she asked.

"Isabella was sing that song again," Edward said.

"And you were making those sounds," Isabella protested.

Mrs. White giggled at the two of them. They were always like this, like brother and sister, but deep down she worried. She knew Renée and Elizabeth planned for their children to get married, everyone knew, even Isabella and Edward. They didn't try to keep it a secret, but the problem was Isabella and Edward fought more than normal siblings. Siblings fight, but love each other underneath. Isabella and Edward, on the other hand, seem to hate each other all the way through. They're both determined to go against their parents wishes. They don't want to do what they say. They don't love each other, and they don't plan on ever loving each other.

.

1877

I sat the book down placing a bookmark between the pages, after hearing someone knock on my door. I stood from the floral chair by the fire, and walked to the door. I opened it to see Edward there in his evening dress.

"My mom asked me to escort you to dinner," he said not sounding excited about it. I sighed and took his arm, as I felt my jaw clench.

I looked away from him as we walked down the corridor. Neither of us said a word, knowing well that it would only turn into a stupid fight.

We walked into the dinning room, Edward led me to my usual seat, and helped me like any other gentleman.

The problem was that he was never happy about it. It made me mad sometimes that he couldn't at least be nice about it. On the other hand I almost didn't want him to be nice about it. Something that'd show our parents that we could never be married. A promise we'd made years ago. It was one of those agreements you made, but never said anything about it to each other.

Our parents talked while Edward and I sat quietly picking at our food like every night.

But for me tonight wasn't just any other day of the week. It was Tuesday, the one night of every week I got to see Jacob Black. We both snuck out, and he'd meet me here, at my house, and we'd go to this bridge that swept over a small river, and we would watch the last bits of light disappear behind the horizon.

We had met in the same place for over a year now, my parents were clueless. They don't even know who Jacob is, and I don't plan on telling them for a while.

I always looked forward to this night. Sometimes I had to escape my parents, being forced to love someone I didn't want to love, and could never love.

I poked at a potato, that wasn't completely cooked, with my fork. I ignored everything around me.

I was always under a blanket. Alone. It made things around me quieter, so that I could hear myself think. I'd become good at shutting everything out, but only hearing when my name was being called.

"Isabella, stop playing with your food. You seem like your two rather than seventeen."

I looked up, from my plate, to see Edward looking at me, obviously annoyed.

I sighed, stabbed the slice of roasted potato, and slid it into my mouth because I didn't feel like fighting with him.

When he saw me swallow, he turned back to his own plate.

It felt like Edward was my older brother. He'd tell when I'd done something wrong, and he'd always do it right. Other times it felt like I was older because he would be doing something that'd annoy me, and I'd get mad. Just like any other older sister.

.

.

I stood outside in the cold January air, watching Jacob walk towards me. His entire face lit up into a smile when he reached me, and I felt his contagious smile make me smile as well.

"Well hello, Mrs. Swan," he said bending and extending his elbow for me to wind my gloved hand around.

It was a nice to feel his warm, strong arm. I found it comforting to be with him. To be able to laugh with him, like any other Tuesday night. To laugh, and be happy.

"Hello, Mr. Black. How are you this wonderful evening?" I giggled.

Neither of us liked to very proper, and we always made fun of the older, more proper people.

"I feel absolutely dreadful, but now that I am with you, Mrs. Swan, I feel wonderful. How about you?" he said laughing at his own joke.

"I feel quite the same," I laughed along.

We talked and laughed as we walked down several gravel roads till we reached the bridge, and we both leaned on the stone wall.

"Why do your parents want you to marry him? As far as I can see you two are nothing alike," Jacob asked.

"I wish I knew. All they care about is your blood, and where it came from. They want our families tied by blood. I don't think they care about how we feel, at all."

"I'm not sure I believe that. I'm sure your parents care very much about how you feel, but they do have things they must do," he said thoughtfully.

"But why must we marry? It doesn't make sense," I said protesting like a child, but most of the time I felt like a child when I was fighting with Edward. So this wasn't something I wasn't used to feeling.

He didn't say anything for a moment, so I looked down at the water below me moving and dancing. It reflected my pale face and dark hair, but you couldn't see any details as the water moved.

"Well, I can't really save you from that marriage anymore."

I snapped my head to look at him, but he was looking down at his smooth hands, that had never worked a single day, unless you counted writing a letter.

I'd always relied on marring him so I could escape my parents. We both knew we'd rather marry each than anyone else. My mind quickly rejected the idea that he'd just leave me.

"What do you mean? Why?"

My voice barely cracked, and that made him look back up at me.

"My parents and sisters are planning to move to America, the New World. I'm the only son. I have to go with them, because if my father died I'd have to watch over them till my sisters married, and my mother died. I have a responsibility to carry out." He looked back down at his hands and continued.

"I know you wanted me to help you, but I can't."

He sound so disappointed in himself. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his burden to carry.

I couldn't believe I just noticed how much I had put him through.

"Jacob, don't act like this is you fault. It's not," I pleaded. I could feel that tears behind my eyelids, and blood rushing to my face making my eyes puffy at to make my cheeks blotchy. I still went one, "I have always used you to pour my emotions onto, to get me away from Edward, and that's not what love is. I've hid you from my family, and everyone else. I am so sorry Jacob. I am such a selfish person."

The tears finally poured over.

Jacob took the tops of my arms and said, "You are not selfish, Izzy. If you were I would have left a long time ago."

His dark, warm, brown eyes were serious, but they were still soft.

I leaned in to him (afraid of what he would see in my eyes), and he automatically took his arms from my shoulders wrapping them around me.

He rubbed soothing circle on my back, planted soft kisses on top of my head, and saying soothing things, most people would say to a crying child, while I sobbed, making his shirt wet.

It quickly became dark, with only a handful of stars sparkling in the sky, and I tried to pull my self together to ask the question I dreaded the most.

"When do you leave?"

He pulled back from our embrace just enough so he could see my face.

His was still worried. His low set, dark eyebrows pushed together making a crease between them, and a few on his forehead.

"Tomorrow."

**Cliffhanger! Get used to it. This isn't the last one. :)**

**Good or Bad? Please review what you think below. I don't mind criticism, but keep it short and to the point, please.**

**I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Fall

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Fall**

I had barley been able to keep my eyes dry as Jacob walked me home. As soon as I'd walked into the house, the door closed, and they all spilled over again.

I sniffed for the hundredth time, and started toward my room. That's when I herd quiet foot steps. I'd been walking while looking down at the floor.

Now I looked up and saw Edward walking toward me. I quickly turned around and walked back in the direction of the door.

I didn't want him to see me like this. He would only make fun of me.

"Isabella," he called quietly so no one in the house would wake up.

I turned around to glare at him, and saw that he had caught up to me.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. More than I meant to.

"Well, you are obviously up set, and I thought I could help you." He sounded a little defensive.

I sniffed, _again_ and looked down.

He sighed then said, "Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

He ignored my answer.

"Can I do anything?"

I just shook my head trying to walk past him, but he stepped in my way.

"Isabella," he said my name not like it was some bitter insult, but like it was something sweet.

I looked back up at him confused.

"Why do you care?" I said, and didn't wait for an answer. I tried to walk past him on the other side, and he didn't stop me this time.

I went to my room, changed clothes, and crawled into bed letting the harsh, mad tears run down my face like a river.

After a few hours of crying, tossing and turning, I fell asleep.

.

.

I just stared at the food on my plate, and pushed it around.

"What's wrong?" I looked up seeing Edward looking at me seriously.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," I mumbled putting a bite of eggs in my mouth.

"It can't be nothing," he said his eyebrows pushing together.

"Why do you care?" I said again holding his eyes.

After a moment he tore away, and just went back to his plate of food without a word.

But I saw something on his face. It looked like . . .pain? Like he'd been slapped in the face.

I didn't know what to do, so I went back to moving my food around the plate, as if nothing happen at all.

.

.

"Renée, what do you think about taking a walk? It's never this nice in London," Elizabeth said looking up from her book.

We all sat in the small drawing room doing different things. I also sat reading a book to think about something besides Jacob.

"Oh yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea," my mom smiled hugely. "Maybe we should all go," she added. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

She was going to force Edward and I to be together the whole time.

I sighed, and my mom immediately herd, and gave me one of those motherly looks that nobody wanted to ever see.

"I'll come with everyone, but I do have somewhere to be in couple hours."

This time she sighed and nodded.

"But would you please let Edward walk you there?"

My eyes flashed over to him, and he didn't seem happy about it either, but I nodded to my mom anyway.

She smiled at that.

"Then let's go get ready," Elizabeth said.

.

.

About thirty minutes later we were walking down the gravel road of London's country side, where we lived. I walked with Edward, as predicted.

Both of us stayed silent (It was for the best). Not saying anything just looking at scenery.

It was a bright, sunny day. The sunlight glittered on my porcelain, white skin. The green grass grew thigh high, over the hills, and blew in the wind. Their weren't very few clouds in the sky, and it was a perfect baby blue.

I felt a small smile touch my face to feel the warm sun on my face. I had my eyes closed so I could turn my face to the sun. It made the back of my eyelids red and orange.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, and I opened mine to look at him.

A small crooked smile crossed his face, something that I'd always wanted to peel off him. Another thing that irritated me.

"What?" I said.

"Well you were sobbing last night, and now your smiling like nothing happened."

"I was just thinking about how nice it was today."

"You are quite a confusing girl," he said. His smile crooked simile turning it to a real, full one.

I felt a . . . blush in my cheeks, but this was Edward.

It made him chuckle to see me tomato red.

"So where am I taking you today?" He asked.

I felt the smile that was on my face leave.

Just the thought of it made me feel like I'd just been punch in the stomach. He saw something on my face and I tried to hide it, but it was to late.

"This must have something to do with last night, right?" he said. I looked away instead of answering. Then we elapsed back into silence.

Eventually we split off from our parents, and we walked toward Jacob's house. After a while of just walking silently he broke it.

"Can you at least tell me whose house we're going to?" I looked up at him.

"Uh, yeah, do you know Jacob Black?" He eyebrows pulled together "No, I don't think so."

"Well, he and his family are moving to America, and I was just going to say good bye."

"Oh," he said looking down.

I didn't get to ask him what was wrong because I could see the Black's house, and had something else to tell him.

"It would probably be best if you didn't come in with me," I said.

He looked back up at me, the crooked smile returning.

"Why, because I'm the guy your parents are making you marry, and that you constantly fight with?"

I laughed a little.

"Well I be right around here. You go on," he smirked.

I thanked him, and walked on up to the house that sat on top of hill, the long grass sweeping our around it, and a gravel path curving up to the large brick house.

When I reached the door and rang the bell I could feel a little sweat on the back on my neck, the heavy dress was hard to cary around, and my feet hurt from the hard, bumpy gravel.

The Door swung open, and the butler, Mr. Graves, appeared.

He had on the typical uniform, his gray hair combed to the side, and he had heavy bags that surrounded his eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Swan," he said in his very proper voice. Then he went on, "Are you here to see Mr. Black?"

I nodded.

"I assume you know they plan to leave today."

He paused, so I nodded again.

"I'm afraid the Black family has already left. Their boat leaves in about half an hour," he said it in a way that said, he only listed the facts; nothing more and nothing less.

I felt blood leaving my face, and somehow making me paler.

"Thank you Mr. Graves," I said.

He hastily shut the door in my face with a bang. I jumped a little.

He was an odd man.

It took me a moment to gather myself, turn, and trek back down the hill.

At least gravity was there to help me.

**Done with this chapter, finally! **

**Okay so I would really like to post a new chapter everyday, but for me and my schedule that's almost impossible during the week. I'll still post as often as I can. It might be like every other day, and more over the weekend. **

**Please review this chapter! It's wonderful to hear your thoughts, questions, and ideas. Also follow me on Instagram _bellwardrobsten**


	4. Chapter 3: The Realization

**Yay new chapter! I hope everyone likes it.**

**Also I've decided to start every chapter with some lyrics from a song that I think go along with the chapter. Starting with this one.**

**.**

**I Caught Myself**

**by: Paramore**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**From saying something**

**That I should've never thought**

**Now when I caught myself**

**I had to stop myself**

**From saying something**

**That I should've never thought of you of you**

**.**

**You're pushing and pulling me down to you**

**But I don't know what I want**

**No, I don't know what I want**

**.**

**Don't know what I want**

**But I know it's not you**

**Keep pushing and pulling me down**

**When I know in my heart it's not you**

**.**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephenie Meyer and Cassandra Clare's series The Infernal Devices that gave me the idea to write this.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Realization**

A month had past, and I'd waited for some kind of letter from Jacob. I didn't miss him as much as I thought I would. Edward had been surprisingly kind through all of this. My parents were still clueless. All they really noticed was that Edward and I were having normal conversations.

I'd fallen into a routine of always asking a maid in the morning if any letters had come for me. She always said no. I'd normally sigh and move on, but today she smiled and nodded when I asked.

he pulled it out of a pocket in her apron. It was addressed to me from Jacob. I quickly opened it, a smile on my face.

.

_Dear My Little Isabella,_

_ I'm sorry it has taken so long to write to you telling you about the trip, and what America is like. Everything has gone wonderful. America is very different from England. Not as traditional. It's very nice place here._

_But I did not write you just to tell you about America. I know it's a little soon, and little fast. You're the first person I've told._

_ I have met a girl, Rensemee. She and I are engaged. She is everything I've ever wanted. I do still love you, Isabella, but not the same way anymore. I guess the reason I'm writing is that I'm asking for your blessing. _

_ I'll always love you Izzy._

_Yours Always,_

_ Jacob Black _

.

I took a ragged breath when I was finished reading.

It was a very short, to the point letter. A little disappointing. But Jacob wasn't one to sugar coat things or drone on about things that didn't really matter. He was always completely honest, and didn't hide things from people. A reason I'd always liked him. I was happy for him. I was sure Renesmee was a wonderful girl.

I quickly wrote a letter to send back to him, with my blessing. I smiled, and gave it to the maid to send.

I left my room, and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Everyone else was there already. My mom said good morning as I sat down. I replayed with a smile that took over my face. It wasn't because of her though. It was because I was actually happy for Jacob.

I put some food on my plate, and started eating.

"You seem happy this morning," Edward said looking over at me.

I finished chewing a piece of bacon, and looked at my parents to make sure they weren't listening to us before I replied.

"I got a letter from Jacob," I said.

Something crossed his face, but he composed it before I could see what it was.

"He's engaged," I said.

"Really," he smiled letting it take over his face.

He seemed a little to happy about it.

"Yeah," I said.

"I didn't think you'd be happy about that though."

"He's happy. That's all that matters," I simply said.

He looked at me seriously as if he didn't really believe it.

"I got over it, and I can't do anything about it anymore. I may as we'll be happy for him."

He nodded in agreement, slid a bite of eggs in his mouth, and swallowed.

"Who's the next guy?" he said.

I pulled my eyebrows together like I didn't understand.

"The next guy your going to use to get away from me?" He rephrased.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You'er very funny," I said with heavy sarcasm.

He chuckled a little.

"But is their?" He asked becoming serious.

"What? No. What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," he looked back at his plate and started eating again.

Confused I went back to eating. Thinking about what he could have possibly meant by that.

After several minutes of thinking I looked back up at him, and asked, "Are you wanting to go through with our parents wishes?"

This was never something we actually talked before, and I felt like we should so that we were on the same page.

He looked up a little surprised. "I don't really know," he said.

I nodded.

I didn't really just want to say, _well I don't feel like marrying_ you, because that'd be rude, but I also wanted to be honest. So I tried to find a way to say what I wanted but not be rude.

"It's just that I don't like the feeling that my parents are making my decisions. I want to choose my own life, you know?"

He nodded and said, "I understand what you mean, and I feel the same way, but sometimes I think it'd just be easier. They do want what's best for us. They'd never force us together if they didn't think it wouldn't be good for us."

I guess I'd never thought of it that way, and I guess he was right. I didn't really want him to be right, but he was.

"Yeah," I nodded and went back to eating.

.

.

I stood outside by the fishing pound, that was near the house. It was another cloudy day, like every other in England. The wind wiped my dress as I looked out at the pound. I had my arms wrapped around me to keep me warm.

"Hello Isabella."

I jumped and turned to see Edward behind me.

"Sorry," he said."You're fine."

"I was just thinking we should talk more about our arranged marriage," he smirked a little.

"Okay."

"Okay. Well, do you really not want to marry me just because of our parents?"

After a second of thinking about what to say I said, "That's not the only reason. I mean, we've never gotten along our whole lives."

"Yeah, it's just . . ." He trailed off.

"It's just, what?" I asked.

"Never mind," he said in a hard voice, clenching his jaw, and with the turned and trekked back toward the house.

"Edward," I called after him. He kept walking, and I ran as fast as I could in the heavy dress (which wasn't very fast). I could feel a drop of rain hit my cheek, but ignored it.

Only a soft rain.

"Edward," I called again.

I was gaining on him a little. He spun around this time. His face was red, and a couple drops of rain glittered on it.

"What?" he called.

I finally reached him, gasped, catching my breath.

"Why do you care so much? Why did you care when Jacob left me? Why do you care about why I don't want to marry you?"

I could feel the rain picking up more, and started to soak my hair and dress.

"You really can't figure it out yourself? You can't see why I care so much about you?" he said then looked as if he had said to much.

He looked away from me for a second then silently turned and walked back to the house. I didn't call after him. I just stood there in the cold rain as it started to come down harder.

A few minutes passed, then I turned and walked away from the house not really sure where I was going.


	5. Chapter 4: What Now?

**I finally finished writing them next chapter. Drum roll everyone . . .**

**.**

**A Thousand Years **

**by: Christina Perri**

**I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**

**For a thousand years**

**I'll love you for a thousand m****ore**

**.**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour has come t****o this**

**.**

I walked. I just walked through the rain that I didn't really feel on my skin, through the wet grass, and through the mud. My eyes seemed to be clouded over. I didn't see where I was going. Just walked.

My dress was soaked through. My hair had fallen out of it's pins and was dripping down my back. I didn't notice the lighting or thunder.

He loves me? Has he always loved me? Have I always pushed him away? I thought he hated me.

The thick layer of fog changed the color of everything. Making things look like a smeared picture. Everything was green, and I could only see about ten feet in front of me.

I had no feelings for Edward. I did't love him. But who else? He's probably closest friend I have now. Jacob's gone, and I've never been close with my parents. I wasn't sure if I wanted to love him, but I have always pushed him away. I'd built walls all my life between us, and now they just came crumbling down. I felt like someone just tore my clothes off. Like I was bare and . . . nothing.

.

Back at the house

.

They all sat sat in the drawing room as if nothing else was going on. Renée, Charlie, and Edward Senior sat talking, Elizabeth had a book in her lap, and Edward sat on the other side of the room by the window, looking outside at the rain, his chin sitting in his hand. He was worrying about Isabella.

He wasn't sure if she had ever come back into the house, and that if she was still out in the rain she cold catch a cold.

After a minute Renée seemed to suddenly realize that her daughter wasn't in the room. She looked around then asked, "Would anyone happen to know where Isabella is?" They all shook their heads, but Edward just started out the window. Everyone was silent wondering where she could be.

Finally Edward tore his eyes from the window and stood up.

"I'll go look for her," he said leaving the room.

He went to her bed room, knocked, and waited a moment before walking on in. She wasn't there.

Something in him jolted, and he moved faster through the house. Asking people if they'd seen her. They all said "no."

After that he ran outside, into the rain. He ran to the stables, and pulled out one of the few horses they had. He quickly put a saddle on him, swung himself on, and they galloped down the path.

Edward scanned every inch of the rolling hills around him; looking for any sign of her.

The rain was cold. Each drop was another a sting that seemed to sink into his bones.

.

.

Bella POV

.

I stopped walking; realizing I was about to walk into a tree.

I seemed to come out of my foggy brain, and see that the rain was starting to go away.

It was softer.

I looked around trying to figure out where I was.

I didn't see any homes or paths to take me home. Just grass, hills, this tree, and a stream that ran beside it.

I knew that the best thing to do was to follow the stream till I reached a town, but I didn't think I walked that far.

So after a moment of thinking I started walking back in the direction I'd come.

I looked down at my wet dress that now had mud stains all along the bottom, and my shoes were also caked in it.

I tried not to think as I walked, but Edward kept creeping back into my thoughts.

I finally, decided to just look at the scenery.

Everything had a grey tint to it because of the clouds that were slowly clearing. The grass had flatten out with the weight of water. It made my legs itchy. The spring flowers were slowly dying because summer was coming. The yellowed petals were now drooping. The layer of misty fog was slowly being pulled away to reveal a blue sky. The sun was now shining bright to dry me and the grass.

Then I saw our house laid out nicely behind the fishing pound, where a few ducks floated.

I thought I'd run home into the house where it was dry. Where there were dry clothes and shoes, but I didn't. I wasn't sure why. Because I couldn't face Edward?

"Isabella!" Someone called. I turned to see Edward.

Speak of the Devil. Well more like, think, rather than, speak.

He was on a black horse, and they were both soaking. Drops of water dripped off Edward's wild hair.

He smiled at me as if we hadn't had a fight. But his smile was contagious, and I quickly caught it, looking down, and blushing the color of a cherry. I also felt a little uncomfortable with my hair down and hanging in my face.

He swung off the horse, and walked to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I nodded.

We walked to the house; Edward towing the horse behind him. Then we split, so Edward could take the horse back to the stables, and I could go inside.

When I walked in Mrs. White was there, and gasped when she saw me.

I looked down at myself then back up at her.

"What happened to you? Let's go get you some clean clothes, and I'll ask Mrs. Lingle to bring you dinner in your room. For now you should rest."

She ushered me to my room, helped me change clothes, and I laid down in bed. She left me, I fell into a dreamless slumber for a couples hours, and woke up to a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

I expected it to be Mrs. Lingle, the cook, but it was Edward.

I pulled the blanket closer around me; feeling uncomfortable in just my night clothes, and my hair louse around me.

"Hey Isabella, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm okay." I sat up; pulling the blanket with me.

"I just . . . I-I don't know what to say for myself," he finally said.

It took me only a second to realize he was talking about what happened just outside the house in the the rain. When he told me he cared about me.

"It's okay Edward. I get it. You where just struggling for words back there," I looked confused.

"No I don't think _you_ do understand," he stopped a moment to catch his breath like he was running.

"What I said . . . was true. I meant that I do care for you, and I have for a long time," he said.

I gasped quietly, I was sure he herd it, but he just continued.

"I've hid it. I've always fought with you, and pushed you away because that's what you wanted. You never wanted to marry me. You wanted to prove our parents they were wrong all this time. All I did was tag along."

I didn't know what to say. I just shook my head trying to push the idea out of my head.

All of this time? Since when? When we were five, ten, twelve, and until now, he has loved me? All I've done the whole time was push him away . . . until now. I've treated him like Jacob, but worse. All I've ever cared about my entire life was pushing him away, and proving my parents wrong. For what satisfaction? Why did I want them to be wrong so much? It was like I never loved them a single day.

I said nothing. I didn't _know_ what I could say.

So I just looked down at the sheets laid out around me. Still tearing through my brain for something to seemed he did not know what to say either, so the the awkward silence grew longer.

Finally, I looked up and said, "You're right, about proving my parents wrong. That's all I cared about my whole life, and it's all for nothing. It's always just been me being stupid."

I was trying to steer the conversation in a different path, but everything I said was true.

He looked a little surprised that I just agreed to that, but also upset that this was the part I hung onto.

"I do understand that your trying to standup for your self, against them. But I don't understand, even after this month, that you don't see how much I care for you."

I felt water behind my eyes. I was such a _baby_.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice at least level, but it sounded so weak.

"I don't know. I guess there hasn't ever been another time," he sighed.

Then their was a knock at the door, and Edward turned around to open it. It was Mrs. Lingle with a tray in her hands.

I wondered how she had knocked on the door.

She looked at my face then grimaced at Edward.

"Why are you here? Isabella should be resting," she said sounding a little protective.

"It's nothing. I'll go now," he walked passed her and out the room. My red face confirmed that he had lied. Mrs. Lingle sighed.

"What was that all about? Are you okay?" she said laying the tray in my lap.

"I'm fine," I lied.

She didn't look convinced. Just like anyone else I lied to, but thankfully she let it go.

"Eat up, and then go back to sleep. You should be more careful before going out," she said. It was clear she didn't know everything that happened.

That night I did just what she said; I ate then went to sleep.

**Yay I'm done! I'll post again soon.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Decision

**Okay I sorry for posting this chapter so late. I was having a writers block then a million other things happened. Sorry I'm not post into a song this time either. But at least it's here!**

Two days later I sat in the long grass under the sun with my book.

The doctor had said I was perfectly well yesterday, but that I should rest for the rest of the day.

I was finally released from my room. The first thing I did after breakfast was grab my book and come outside into the sunny morning.

Now it was about noon, and the sun shined high in the sky. I sat with my legs folded, and my book was in my lap. I had on an old dress that had to much lace and patterns for me, so I didn't care if it got grass stains. Louse strands of my hair blew gently in the soft wind. The pins in my hair were giving me a head ache so I took it down and braided it. The pages of my book white - with the sun shining on it - against the black letters.

It was a relaxing setting. To just forget for now, but I knew I had decisions to make.

I looked up from my book and to the glittering pound with brown spots where ducks swam and _quacked_. Sighing I marked my place in the book, and laid down in the grass staring up at the blue sky.

Edward loves me, and I wish he didn't. I was a selfish jerk to him and our parents my entire life. I owed them all something, and I knew what that would be. But could I live with someone I didn't love my entire life? I'd have to. I wouldn't tell anyone the only reason I married him was out of guilt, but I'd try to love him. I'd start today. I'd start to get to know him. I'd lie to myself so much that I loved him that it would seem real to him and other people. I owed him this.

I'd taken all his life, and now he could have the rest of mine.

I sat up, starting to feel determined. I grabbed my book and went back inside.

They all sat in the drawing room. Mine and Edward's parents right next to the fire; sucked into a conversation, and Edward . . .

I felt something inside me flutter, but paid no attention to it.

He sat by the window. Everyone was at their usual seat. Usually Edward had a book or something, but today he just stared out the window. Nobody really looked up when I came in. It was just more of an expected thing.

I went and sat at a chair next to Edward's (not my normal seat). He tore his eyes from the window, and pulled his eyebrows together when he looked at me.

I just smiled, like I didn't know why he was confused, and he smiled back.

It was a real warm, crooked, Edward smile. It somehow comforted me even though I felt like I was laying on a bed of needles. I knew this wasn't a process like peeling a band-aid off. I'd have to do it slowly or I'd fail. No one would believe my lie.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yeah. Are you? You were out in the rain a while to, right?" I asked.

"Yeah I was, but I'm fine," he said with his smile still in place.

He seemed happy that I wasn't mad at him of saying he loved me.

I looked at our parents to see if they were listening, but thankfully, they were still deep in their conversation. I looked back at Edward.

"Edward . . . I'm sorry for never noticing you loved me. I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." The next thing I said I didn't want to say, "I owe you something, anything."

His smile had fallen off, and the crease between his eyebrows had comeback.

"Isabella," he sighed. "You don't owe me anything."

"But I do, and you know it," I argued.

He shook his head as if to clear it and turned back to the window.

"Edward, I'm serious. I owe you what ever you want."

He didn't look back at me. Just let his eyes become distant as he looked outside.

I read a while hoping he'd say something. I don't think he moved an inch. So I just went back outside.

I easily found a small trail behind our house that I walked down a lot.

"Isabella!" someone called. I turned and saw edward running to catchup to me.

"I never answered you," he said smiling.

"It didn't seem like you were going to," I shot back. I was a little mad, but I had to smile back. Which made him laugh.

"I was still thinking," he said.

"Oh, well then did you figure out what you were going to say?" I asked. "Yes and no you don't owe me anything."

"Why?"

"Because it's not like you ever knew I loved you. So it's not your fault."

We where now walking together down the small, dirt path together.

I sighed a little and decided to change the subject.

We walked down the little path that never really ended, until we suddenly realized it was dark.

We turned around, and hurried home, half walking half running.

We could barley see the path in the little light left in the sky.

**Sorry that was a bad ending. I'll try to post again soon! Please Favorite and review. Keep it short and to the point. Your reviews are wonderful help, and thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6: Forcing Myself

**Oh, I really like this chapter! I hops you do to**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. Also the book quote in this chapter is from City Of Fallen Angel by Cassandra Clare. It was said by Lilith on page 384. Sorry, I know it's a modern book, but I just felt like it fit into that scene.**

**All I Believe In**

**By: The Magic Numbers & Amadou & Mariam**

I may never ever find an answer

I may never ever find a cure

I may never risk another lover

Oh, believe me.

I may never ever walk on water

I may never ever walk away

I may never get the chance to tell you

Oh, believe me.

.

Edward threw his head back laughing at my joke. His teeth glittered in the moon light. His tan skin looked pale, and his hair reflected lighter streaks. His eyes crinkled when he smiled and laughed. The green in them were lighter and they sparkled with happiness.

"Then you'd give me a look like I'd just done the most terrible thing on earth. You still give that look," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed anyway.

When we calmed down after saying several more jokes I said, "Do you think we're close?"

"To where?"

"Home."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we are. We must be," he said looking straight ahead his eyebrows pulling together in a way the I thought was adorable.

It was nice to look at him without him knowing. Slowly forcing myself to love him. I looked at his sharp jawline. The shadows the moon cast just below his cheekbone. His soft pink lips. His sparkling, light green eyes framed by his long black eyelashes, and his perfect eyebrows. His bed hair curled slightly and stuck in every direction. It was nice seeing him like this.

I slowly realized that maybe I did love him. I loved to see him happy, laughing, and joking. Before I'd never gotten to be with him like this. I'd never been the reason for him to smile and laugh.

"Isabella?"

"What?" I said realizing that he had noticed me staring at him.

I looked down at my feet and felt blood rush to my cheeks.

"Bella?" he said instead of my whole name.

I had to admit, I liked Bella more than Izzy.

The tone of his voice though said that he wanted me to look up at him. So I did.

"Yes?"

"I swear to god I won't ask you this again, but do you love me? Please be honest."

I knew I would say _yes_ no matter how I really felt, but I did think about it anyway.

I didn't love him before because I'd only wanted to be independent from my parents, and that I had never tried to make him happy. I had never made him smile that beautiful crooked smile.

I looked into his green eyes and said, "Yes"

It was I real YES. I didn't care what my parents thought anymore. I felt like a burden had been lifted from my shoulders. Like I didn't have a worry in the world anymore.

By now we had both stopped walking. We stood in a field, the dirt path cut straight through it, and a stubby tree stood near by us. The moon and stars sparkled in the dark sky.

His crooked smile turned into a full, top and bottom teeth, smile. I blushed even more. Which made him laugh lightly for only a second. I smiled largely at him then we elapsed back into silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. We just stood there like idiots staring at each eyes and smiling.

I was a little afraid that he would ask me to marry him because that's what people did now. When you both knew you loved each other it wouldn't be long till you were engaged, but he didn't ask me.

Thank god, I didn't think I could take on that much yet.

He just took my bare hand, winding his fingers through mine, and guiding me down the path. While rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

His hand was warm in the breezy night air. It warmed my whole body, melting my frozen, selfish veins. I could feel the pulse in his hand. I counted them as we walked quietly. The only sound was our shoes on the dirt and dead grass. We both looked straight ahead down the dark path.

We stayed like that even when we saw the dim lights of our house and until we reached the area between the two doors that lead into our rooms.

I looked up at him, and he turned and took my other hand to, so that we faced each other.

"I'll see you in the morning?" It sounded more like a question.

He just smirked at me like I know should the answer, and of course I did.

I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing next to each other. His face was only inches away from mine.

He seemed to realize it at the same moment I did. He flushed a little; embarrassed of himself.

Seeing that vulnerable look on his face made lean in and press my lips to his.

He seemed surprised a moment (I was also surprised with myself) because his lips stayed frozen, but then his lips softened and moved with mine. They brushed softly in synchronized movements.

I felt myself melting. When we just held hands he only melted my veins, but now my whole body was melting. The selfishness, the things that kept me from seeing reality melted away.

I felt like this was a new chapter no, a new book, of my life. He didn't change me, but he did open my eyes. He painted me a new picture of the world. He pointed out the details, the light, and the happiness. Before I only looked at the darkness, and everything negative. I had never seen all the happiness, the smiles, and the little things that could make you happy. I had just ignored them, and pushed them away.

The walls between me and Edward didn't crash or cause pain, but melted away. _We_ both wanted them gone. _We_ both brought them down. _We_ turned them from a solid and in to a liquid.

I'd once read in a book, "That kind of love that cancan burn down the world or raise it up in glory." Before I thought I knew what it meant. I lied to myself saying that was me and Jacob, but now, in this moment I could really understand it. It was me and Edward.

Our lips gently pulled away, and he leaned his forehead against mine keeping his eyes closed so I closed mine back as well. I suddenly noticed that my arms had somehow wrapped around his neck, and his were around my waist.

"Bella," he said.

I wasn't sure if it was a question or not so I said, "Yes?"

I felt him smile telling me it wasn't a question, that he was saying my name just to say it. I sneaked a look at him. He was already looking at me. He looked like he was the happiest boy in the world.

I giggled, feeling like I was the happiest girl in the world.

A few moments later we said goodnight, silently separated, and went to our own rooms.

**Okay I really, really love this chapter! Please tell me what you think below. They are so helpful, and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one. I'll post again soon**!


	8. Chapter 7: The Light

**Finally a new chapter. I hope everyone likes it! And thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**Counting Stars**

**by: One Republic**

**I feel something so right**

**By doing the wrong thing**

**And I feel something so wrong**

**By doing the right thing**

**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie**

**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be counting stars**

**Lately I been, I been losing sleep**

**Dreaming about the things that we could be**

**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard**

**Said no more counting dollars**

**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**

The next morning I woke up with the sun sparkling through my window. As my mind woke up I remembered that last night wasn't a dream.

I really did kiss him.

My heart was fluttering. I smiled to myself, and let out a giggle.

I got up quickly dressed myself without calling for a maid to help me. I wanted to get to breakfast as quickly as I could to see Edward again.

I winced as a hair pin stabbed my scalp in my rush. I pulled it out and put it back in with more care.

I slipped on my shoes, walked outside my bedroom, and went to the dining room.

When I walked in everyone was already there, and Edward sat next to my empty chair, just like everyday.

I couldn't whipped the smile off my face as I sat down. My dad looked at me with his eyebrows pulled together, but he said nothing and went back to bacon and eggs were obviously more important, and I was grateful.

I had no idea what I'd tell my parents about me and Edward. I pushed the thought away, determined to keep my mood light.

Edward looked up at me his face worried, but when he saw me smile at him he smiled back almost like he was relieved.

I guessed that he was worried I had changed my mind about him.

He lightly took my hand my hand under the table, and I squeezed his reassuringly.

We both ate quietly.

Our parents looked at us with the same questioning look as my dad, and then they all just shook their heads and went back to talking or eating.

When breakfast finished Elizabeth announced that we were going to town.

We loaded into two carriages, our families separated. My parents sat across from me, and I sat alone. I watched out the window as the carriage pulled out onto the bumpy road.

"Isabella," my mom said, and I looked at her.

"Where were you and Edward last night? You weren't at dinner."

I wasn't sure what to say. If I should lie or not.

I promised myself I do it for them. I wasn't going to hide, yet I didn't feel like it was something Edward wanted to share, so I decided with mostly truth.

"We were just walking, and lost track of time."

I of course wasn't going to go into detail.

She nodded.

"What was up with you and Edward this morning? You were both grinning like two blind people seeing the sun for the first time," she laughed lightly.

I just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

My dad tried to look like he was apart of the conversation, but he didn't say anything, just watched.

I was so thankful when my mom stopped pushing for more information.

We eventually pulled to a stop on a busy street in London.

I was about to open the door, but it swung open and Edward stood there before I could touch the handel. He help my mom out then helped me.

Our parents split up and went their own ways, leaving me and Edward behind.

We started walking together in another direction, toward some venders selling food.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

I knew I shouldn't be hungry, but I hadn't been able to eat much at breakfast with the electricity running through my fingers, and I didn't have diner last night.

My empty stomach won over my manners.

"Yes."

He smiled and we walked to one of the stands. The vender was selling fresh bread, and fruit. We decided to buy some bread, grapes, and apples.

As we walked Edward held the bread, and we both picked at it as we walked by stores pointing at different things.

Time passed easily, quickly, and somehow I realized our fingers were tangled together. We made our way to a park where other people were walking and talking.

I saw our parents standing not far from us. I remembered our hands wrapped together, but I didn't let go. Instead I squeezed his, and gestured toward them.

We walked toward them, and when they saw us they all looked surprised.

It made me want to laugh, but I didn't.

They quickly composed themselves, but of corse my mom was bold enough to say something about it.

"Well, when did this happen?"

I blushed, and Edward spoke for me.

"'Awhile ago," he lied smoothly.

Her eyes looked like they might pop out. A moment of scilence passed, and my dad feeling uncomfortable broke the sespencful scilence.

"Well, we should walk back to the carriages," my dad said.

My mom nodded, and that's what we all did.

.

.

.

Edward helped me into the carriage, then my mom. He shut the door behind my dad. The three of us sat in the same places.

I looked out the window as my parents talked. I watched the city thin out. Fewer people, fewer building and houses until it was rolling hills of the country side.

We road by a small group of people walking. Some boys about twelve years old waved at us as we passed. It grew dark quickly, and the moon sparkled in the sky.

As I watched I saw a flash of black out of the corner of my eye. I thought I was just seeing things so I paid no attention.

Then the bumping carriage stopped. I looked at my parents, my eyes big. They looked at me, then at each other.

"I'll go check. I ts probably nothing," my dad said then got out, closing the door behind him.

A second later I herd a yell.

My mom immediately I got up, and swung the door open. I called after her, but she was gone.

I herd her scream, and froze. Then I herd another scream and yell.

I forced my stone bones to push myself out of the carriage, and immediately regretted it.

When I looked up I saw Edward laying in the dirt, on his back. His neck was torn open, with a pool of blood around it. His eyes still open and looking up at the dark sky.

I screamed, and herd a chuckle. I looked over to see a women with long, louse, black hair. She stared at me with red eyes, and blood dripped from her bottom lip. She smiled evilly at me.

Then with an odd growling sound she suddenly pounced at me, with an inhuman speed. She pinned me to the ground.

I was gasping in surprise of the force and her speed.

"Hmm," she said as a drop of blood from her lip dripped on my face.

I was sure it was Elizabeth and Edward Sr's blood, my parents' blood, and Edward's blood.

I tried not to show that I was gagging at the smell of it.

I could feel her ice cold hands through the fabric of my dress as they crushed my shoulders.

They _snapp_edunder the pressure, and I herd myself scream as pain shot through my arms and shoulders.

I wished so much that this was only a terrible nightmare. That the next second I'd wake up in my own bed.

"I could use you," she cocked her head to the side.

Then all I saw was a blur, and I felt the fire. Fire burning into my neck. First it was warm and sweet then it got hotter and burned. Burned through my veins. It burned every inch of my body. The pain and torture made me wish death would be here soon, but it didn't come.

I felt like I was trying to climb a mountain before the fog caught me, and dissolved me. Or I was laying on a shore grabbing at the louse sand so the water wouldn't drag me under.

I wanted to scream, and tear myself apart. But the pain wouldn't allow me to move.

.

.

.

I slowly separated my eye lids and looked up into a blue sky. I could feel grass beneath me. I herd the wind, and saw small dust motes blowing through the air above me. I could see every detail of the clouds in the sky. I herd every blade of grass brush together in the wind.

I sat up, and watched everything whirl past. It wasn't that I was dizzy I was just able to move to move faster. And when I moved I saw every detail of what was around me. It wasn't blurry or smeared.

I looked around myself and saw green hills on my right. The greenest grass I'd ever seen. Even greener than my rainy London country side.

On my left were rocky cliffs. I could here the grey water splashing against it, and I could see the horizon where blue sky met grey water.

I was almost sure this was Ireland.

**PLOT TWIST! Yay, okay please tell me what you think. I have great plans for the next chapter. So keep those reviews coming. They're great help.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Hidden World

**Thanks you everyone for the awesome and funny reviews. I'm sorry for the crazy ending in the last chapter. I know you guys are all upset, but you will just have to be patient. **

**Also, I _think_ I will try to post every Friday. It just works best with my crazy schedule.**

**DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Sorry I moved the lyrics for this song around a little. I just pulled out the ones that seemed to relate to it the most.**

**Ain't It Fun**

**Paramore**

**.**

**Ain't it fun living in the real world**

**Ain't it good being all alone**

**You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble**

**When you're living in a bubble**

**Ain't it good to be on your own**

**Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**

**Ain't it good to be on your own**

**Ain't it fun you can't count on no one**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

I stood up from the grass and was surprised again of the speed. I looked down at myself scared that I might be losing an arm after the fire.

But when I looked down I saw white skin and it was sparkling.

I gasped.

I was not sure if I should be scared or not, but it was beautiful.

Then I herd something. It sounded like crushing grass, and the sound of someone breathing in.

I looked up, and saw a girl on a hill in the distance.

She was about my age, with red hair that had crazy curls, she had freckles scattered across her face, and her eyes were _red_.

I felt an odd vibrating in my chest that rose up, and came out of my thought as a growel.

I jumped, and put my hand over my over my mouth.

She giggled, then ran toward me, and stopped. She could run as fast as I could move.

She stopped a couple yards away from me, and held her hands up in a peaceful way to clam me down, and it did.

"It's okay. I don't bite," she said in a thick Irish accent. Then added, "You're a newborn aren't you?"

I looked at her puzzled.

"Sorry, you're new to this world. You're a new vampire, right?"

"A vampire?" I said unbelievingly.

She smiled kindly.

"I know how confusing this is. Would you like to come with me to where my coven and I live?"

"Coven?" I asked. I was so confused I didn't even know where to start.

"It's like a family, but we're not related. Come on we'll explain everything that's going on," then she added as if shed forgotten. "Oh, but you're probably thirsty."

As soon as she said that I noticed the one place the fire had not left, my throat.

My hand flew up to my throat as if I could keep the fire from tearing it apart, and hold it together.

"Come on, we'll find you someone."

Then she took off running before I could say anything.

When she said _someone_ did she mean a person, a human?

I was not sure, so I ran after her small figure that was quickly turning into a dot in the distance.

It was surprisingly easy to catchup with her. We ran toward a town that was surprisingly large. We slowed when we were still quite a ways away. I tried to slow down to, but I wanted to run more. Feeling the wind blow through my hair.

At home running was not really a ladylike thing. You didn't do it for fun like boys. You only ran when it was nesasery.

"Slow down," she whispered.

I tried to walk at her pace, in step with her.

"Try to please not breath," she said. I looked at her puzzled.

"You don't need to anymore. Just please stop. I don't think I can handle a crazed newborn on my own."

I was not sure if I should be offended or not, but I did what she said and stopped breathing.

She was right my lungs didn't beg me for air, and I did not have to blow up my cheeks and plug my nose. I just stopped.

"Okay, promise to stay here," she paused so I nodded. "I'll go to a small hospital and get you something to drink. Please do not take a single breath, and don't let anyone see you," and with that she took off again.

I stood there in the shadow of the trees, and watched her disappear behind a building. My legs didn't hurt and I felt fine after running so fast and far.

I did not understand why I couldn't breath. Why she didn't want me to. I hoped my breath didn't smell bad.

No one was around up here on top of this hill, hidden in the shadows. So I let my lung take a breath.

As the air went down my throat I stopped it. The smell the taste of the air made my throat burn. Like it knew something was near, in the city, that I needed to be able sooth it again. I stopped my breathing and did my best to ignore what I'd just smelled.

Then the girl, carrying a large man like he weighed as much as feather, came running toward me.

She saw my face and quickly laid him on the ground in front of me.

"Hurry. Drink up," she said.

I looked down at the man. His eyes were open and they looked up at me. He was handsome. Probably in his early twenties. He had curly mahogany hair, pale skin with freckles, and dark eyes. But his cheeks where hollowed and pulled tight against the bones in his face like, he hadn't eaten in a while. Purple shadows were smudged under his eyes. They were so dark it looked like it had been painted there.

"It's okay. He won't last long anyway. He's badly infected. You'd be helping him more than hurting him." She said and I did not look up just kept looking into the man's sad eyes. They seemed to be looking at something faraway not my face that hovered two feet above him.

Then he slowly nodded. His eyes seemed to suddenly focaus on me. He was looking very hard into my eyes, telling me that it was okay. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out.

I bit my lip so that I would not cry. My instincts taking over me from there, and showing me exactly where to bite. I leaned down, and sunk my teeth easily through the thin, vulneruble layers of skin.

I gulped down the blood that pulsed there. It was a wonderful taste. Some of it tasted off. It had a different flavor, like ice creams. It tasted like some of it was from another person, but I didn't care.

I drank quickly, and before I knew it, their was none left, and he had gone dry.

I pulled away whipping the blood from my mouth with the back of my hand, and looking down at him.

I wasn't sure what to feel. I felt mostly guilt for ending his life like that, but also a little happy that I had relieved his pain.

I felt myself shake from crying, and instinctively whipped my eye. When I looked at my hand it was dry.

"We don't shed tears," I herd the girl say whose name I still did not know. I looked up at her.

"Come on. We'll bury him so nobody sees. Then I'll take you to our house," she stood up, and offered me her hand.

I gladly took it, and she help me stand up. Then she pick up his body.

We carefully buried him. Then we were on the run again to her house.

We ran a while. We ran through the woods, the sun setting behind the trees creating an eerie light, and shadows. These where woods you herd odd legends about fictional creatures.

But here I am a fictional creature, a vampire, running at a pace that's inhuman through these perfectly green woods that have legends of creatures like me.

We finally reached a stone house that sat in a small clearing hidden so deep in the woods that no human would find it. A stream ran it front of it, and a short bridge swept over it leading you to the wooden door of the house. It was a decent size, and looked like it could easily fit five people. It had two floors, it was the shape of a box, with a tile roof that was painted cream, and a tall chimney, that was also stone, and had grey smoke coming out.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to them," then she added suddenly remembering. "Oh, and I'm Maggie, and I can't really introduce you without even knowing your name."

It surprised me a little that she introduced me by her Christian name instead of her last name, but I just did the same as her.

"I'm Isabella Swan." I had to still add my last name in there.

We started walking, and Maggie kept talking. I didn't work very hard to keep up.

"Do you mind if I just call you Izzy? You kind of look like an Izzy. Plus it's so annoying to call someone by their full name all the time, you know? You'll love everyone! Don't worry they'll all love you. I hope you can stay for a while. We get kind of lonely out here. It's only the three of us . . ." I had stopped listening.

When we reached the door she walked in without using a key or knocking, but she did live here.

As soon as we where inside she called, "Siobhan, Liam."

Two people were immediately in the room, the foyer, with us.

A stair case went up stairs, and the room we stood in turned into more of a hall. All the walls were stone which gave it almost of a mid-evil feel. Heavy red velvet curtains draped over the windows.

A man and women stood in front of me. They both had pale white skin, eerie red eyes, and perfect features, like Maggie.

The woman had red hair, and seemed to be about 40 years old. She was oddly graceful with her large body. She walked gracefully as if she weighed no more than a feather.

The man seemed to be about the same age. He had a scruffy face, and messy hair.

They both were wearing Irish clothes. They were more casual than London. In London the men usually had on black and white suits, but here they had other colors and even patterns on them. Them women here were similar dresses. They're just not as extravagant as in England.

"Who is this Maggie?" The woman said.

"This is Isabella Swan," she said it almost like how kid would show their mom something they'd found.

"Izzy, this is Siobhan and Liam," she said gesturing to the woman and man that stood before us.

The woman, Siobhan, smiled brightly with crikiling eyes. Liam's cheeks dimpled as he also smiled welcomingly. I smiled back and said, "it's nice to meet you both." Then added, "you have a beautiful home. It's so nice out here in the woods."

I hopped that it didn't sound like an after thought.

"Thank you Isabella, and it's nice to meet you to," Siobhan said.

"You're not Irish are you? You're from England, right? I could tell from your accent," Liam asked.

"Yes I am," I said.

"How did you get to Ireland then?" Siobhan said.

I hadn't really thought about that yet. How _did_ I get here? I should have waken in the same place I'd been bitten, right?

"I'm not sure. When I was bitten I was near London, and then I woke up here."

"When did you wake up from your change?" Siobhan asked.

"Today, Maggie found me just a moment latter."

"Why don't we go into the Drawing Room to talk about this," Liam suggested. We all nodded, and they showed me the way.

**I'll try to post again by next Friday. It should be easier to post because I'll be out for summer soon! Please don't forget to send me more wonderful reviews.**


End file.
